Stuck in the School Photo
Stuck in the School Photo 'is the third episode in season 2 of Stuck in the Middle'' and the 20th episode overall. It aired on February 17, 2017, to 1.4 million viewers. Summary It's school picture day and in true Diaz fashion, things go awry for Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, and Harley. Plot Suzy is looking at the school photos that her kids took and she can't believe what she's seeing. What happened? The kids ask their mom to get popcorn so that they can explain: It all started a few weeks ago. It was the school photo day. Rachel was excited about taking the school photo in her new cute top. Harley was obsessed with the upcoming Indoor Skydiving hosted by the Science Club that day after school. And Georgie was trying to make that day be exactly like the previous Friday when she finally made her first ever free throw. At school, Harley was shocked to see that they were having a substitute teacher, Mr. Delorco who seems to hate the Diaz kids. This meant that she had a very high chance of getting into detention and saying goodbye to indoor skydiving. Her best friend Ellie Peters tried to encourage her that she can do it by reminding her that she's not Rachel or Georgie or Ethan. She's an A+ Diaz, a superstar. Harley's courage didn't last long before knocking Mr. Delorco with a door. To save her friend, Ellie Peters lied to Delorco that she was "Harley Diaz." So, the best friends agreed to switch their names around Mr. Delorco for that day. This led to confusion when Georgie barged into Harley's classroom trying to ask Harley what she had for lunch last Friday. In Georgie's attempt to figure out why Harley was making her talk to Ellie, she got detention from Mr. Delorco for interrupting the class. She didn't mind the detention because she got detention last Friday as well. When Mr. Delorco became a substitute for Harley and Ellie in yet another class, Harley had to present a bird calls project that Ellie was supposed to present. And Ellie had to make school announcements pretending to be Harley. It was scary at first but Ellie Peters embraced her Harley Diaz persona and made it through the announcements. Meanwhile, Rachel was bragging about her unique top when Ethan pointed out that there were other girls wearing the exact same top. When her mom refused to bring her a different outfit, she asked Ethan to help her get a new outfit by going through lost and found. At first, Ethan didn't was happy enjoying the fact that the school finally agreed to bring Sloppy Joes back. Sloppy Joes had been banned from the cafeteria because of a food fight. To convince Ethan to help her, Rachel threatened that she would make a call reporting a potential food fight and get sloppy joes to be banned forever. With no other choice, Ethan started digging through lost and found for an outfit for Rachel. They settled on one. Unfortunately, during lunch, Georgie slipped while carrying a tray of food - just like she did last Friday - spilling it all over Rachel's "new" outfit. The commotion led to an actual food fight, causing sloppy joes to be banned once again. Both Rachel and Ethan got detention for starting the food fight. Unable to find another clean outfit, Rachel, then forced Ethan to give her his ugly shirt and go through trash to find a different shirt for himself. So, not only did they look unhappy in the school photos, but they also took them in terrible outfits. While Georgie was taking the school photo, they announced that the game was cancelled due to a food fight. So, Georgie's photo ended up with her disappointment reaction. Just before taking their school photos, Harley and Ellie were shocked to see Mr. Delorco around. In order to keep up their cover, the girls were forced to take photos on behalf of each other. So, Ellie's face ended up on Harley's photo. After school, Harley and Ellie were proud that they actually pulled it off. Unfortunately, she removed the sloppy joes poster and accidentally hit Mr. Delorco with it. Ellie tried to take the blame for it but Harley didn't want Ellie to go to detention. So, she came clean to Mr. Delorco by insulting him first. Needless to say, she got detention and lost her chance to participate in the indoor skydiving. And that's how all the Diaz ended up in detention in addition to taking the worst school photos ever. Suzy is speechless after the story. She doesn't know how to explain this to Abuela - or even Bethany when she sees Harley's face on Ellie's school photo. Cast Main Cast *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz Guest Cast *Lulu Lambros as Ellie Peters *Peter Breitmayer as Mr. Delorco *Zach Timson as Chet *Bentley Green as Miles *Jamison Reeves as Photographer *Nicholas Jabonero as Classmate (uncredited) Mentioned Cast *Olga Merediz as Abuela Absent Cast *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Continuity * In "Stuck with Horrible Helpers," Mr. Delorco mentions how Harley tried to convince him that she was Ellie Peters in this episode. * In "Stuck with a Bad Influence," Ellie Peters mentions the confidence she had in this episode. She says it was probably a super-moon or something. * Ellie mentions the time Harley built a backyard roller coaster in Stuck in the Block Party Trivia * Nicholas Jabonero (Yogi from ''Girl Meets World '') '''makes a cameo appearance in this episode. * This is the first episode to feature the Diaz kids in school. *The Marshport High school mascot is the Terrier. *Ethan loves Sloppy Joe and fought just to get them back. *The three youngest kids and Tom were not in this episode. *Harley and Ellie had a sub and switched places by changing their identity. *Harley missed indoor sky diving after school because she got dentition. International Premieres * April 25, 2017 (Israel) * May 16, 2017 (Portugal) * June 10, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil) * June 21, 2017 (Hungary) * June 28, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Video References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:2017